The invention is to propose a driver bit container that is easy to carry and easy for users to contain bits.
In prior arts such as Taiwan Patent No. 576300, 590061, and 1245693, although they all have features of small size and easy carry, they have drawbacks in common, such as: the main container, which has bit containing slots, is designed as independent part, thus it needs to pivot with box main body to perform rotation function, and in such case, the box main body can only purely acts as a capping body, which could not make a good use of the space and makes containing space limited.
Besides, prior arts adopt components with mono function, thus it will cause hassles of excessive parts, high molding costs, and complicated assembly. To avoid the drawbacks of prior arts, the inventor underwent numerous researches and tests, and finally presents you this invention for patent application.